


i need you to run to me

by manycoloureddays



Series: Prompt Reposts [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: Cassian had his arm around Bodhi’s waist, he’d buried his giggle in Bodhi’s neck when Jyn punched the air in exaggerated victory. They’ve been doing that more and more lately: touching each other longer, holding each other’s gaze.Or: There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close.





	i need you to run to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgods/gifts).

> title from run by hozier 
> 
> warning for depiction of a panic attack

Bodhi can’t breathe. It’s all he can do to keep his legs moving, keep his eyes on the back of Jyn’s head as she weaves through the crowd a couple of metres ahead of him; trying to get his lungs to cooperate is one thing too many. 

He gasps, dragging the humid summer air into his lungs. His chest burns. There are too many people. Too _ too _many bodies to force himself through. This is the problem with carnivals. Or maybe this is just the problem with Bodhi. 

It was supposed to be a fun day out. He’s really good at ruining those. 

He’d been pressed up close to Cassian under the guise of getting a better view of Jyn throw darts at balloons, cheering as she hit her target every time. She was determined to win a giant stuffed toy for one of them. 

Cassian had his arm around Bodhi’s waist, he’d buried his giggle in Bodhi’s neck when Jyn punched the air in exaggerated victory. They’ve been doing that more and more lately: touching each other longer, holding each other’s gaze. He was so caught up in the feeling he hadn’t noticed Krennic and his stupid, hulking cronies until they were already on their way over, that menacing look in their eyes that never failed to make Bodhi’s stomach drop. His response to Krennic’s smirk was ingrained, after years of watching it flash before he was shoved into a locker or tripped in a busy corridor. He winced even if the smirk was directed at something else, something innocuous. He must have made a noise, twitched, _ something_, because Cassian had pulled away, brow wrinkling, and followed his gaze across the crowd. Bodhi had barely had time to think, _ I thought this was over when Krennic left for college_, before Cassian had grabbed their hands and tugged them into a run.

And now he can’t breathe, and Jyn is too far ahead for him to make use of her incomparable ability to part a crowd. Her elbows are sharp, and her glare regularly made people three times her size cower, but he had dropped out of her slipstream a while back, and now he’s forced to shoulder his own way through. He keeps up a steady stream of _ excuse me’s, _ and _ sorry’s _in between deep breaths.

He feels rather than hears Cassian behind him. It’s too loud to catch more than the occasional _ thud _ of his boots, but he is a constant warm presence. The only body Bodhi does not actively want to get away from at the moment. 

He can’t breathe. 

He can hear Jyn’s voice in his head. Clear as anything. _ Just breathe, Bodhi. Nice and slow. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. _

He can still see her up ahead, turning around to watch them catch up. She’s finally broken out of the tightly packed crowd they’ve been moving through, and as Bodhi reaches her, she reaches out, tangles their fingers together. 

‘You okay?’ 

He nods, shakes his head, breathes deep through his nose. His lungs already remembering how to hold oxygen now that she’s close. She squeezes his hand twice before letting go. 

Cassian comes up behind them, and starts hustling them back towards the crowds milling around the food stalls. 

‘Krennic will catch up eventually. We don’t want to be waiting for him. Or, I don’t anyway.’

Jyn shrugs. ‘If we weren’t outnumbered, I’d be happy to have a chat.’ 

Bodhi rolls his eyes. Jyn catches him and winks, cracking her knuckles even though she knows the noise makes him shudder. Cassian ignores her and just keeps chivvying them in the direction of a stall selling cupcakes iced in colours Bodhi has never seen before. 

There’s a gap between the cupcake tent and the tent beside it, barely wide enough for them to walk single file, which is clearly Cassian’s intended destination. Jyn slips in first, turning to shuffle sideways, reaching her hand back for Bodhi to take as he slips in behind her. He reaches back for Cassian, who takes his hand and runs his thumb over the inside of Bodhi’s wrist. 

It’s quiet between the two tents, the material dulling the hum of the crowd and the music, holding the atmosphere of the carnival at bay. With Jyn dragging him further along, and Cassian still rubbing circles into his wrist, Bodhi feels his heart rate begin to settle, his breathing even out, until the fear has dulled like the noise and it’s just the three of them, tangled together, like always. Caught between them is the place Bodhi has always felt safest. 

He closes his eyes, lets his head drop to Cassian’s shoulder. Breathes in, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. 

There are fingers running through his hair. He opens his eyes to find Jyn much closer than she had been, her hand that isn’t wrapped tightly around his own is pushing his hair back from where it has plastered itself to his forehead. Her eyes are soft in the way she only ever seems to be around the two of them. 

‘How are you doing?’ Cassian murmurs, and Bodhi can feel the brush of his lips against the top of his head. 

He sighs, leaning into the push of Jyn’s fingers and the warmth of Cassian’s body. ‘Better.’ 

Cassian hums, the vibration of it sending a thrill through Bodhi’s body. They’re so close. It’s a warm evening and the plastic of the tents, the closeness of their bodies, should make it harder to breathe, but Bodhi lets himself relax into it. He lets Cassian turn him, until Bodhi’s back is flush with his chest. He sighs again when Cassian’s arms wrap tight around his waist, his fingers brushing lightly against Bodhi’s skin where his t-shirt has ridden up. Jyn smiles up at him, her hands on his face now, fingers rubbing his temples, smoothing out the tension he has been carrying there. 

‘You look good like this,’ she whispers. He frowns, questioning, and she reaches up, rubs the wrinkles in his forehead away. ‘Relaxed.’

Bodhi feels Cassian nod. ‘Relaxed is a very good look on you.’

He’s warm and comfortable and little lightheaded with the attention, so he says, too honest and not quite honest enough. ‘You’re the only ones who get to see it.’

Cassian tugs him closer, presses his lips Bodhi’s neck. Jyn, hands still on Bodhi’s face, leans up and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. She kisses his nose, his cheeks, and finally the opposite corner. 

‘Good,’ she says. ‘I’m glad.’ 

There is no room for worry, no time to overthink, because they are both steady and solid and here, here, here. Not going anywhere. Jyn shuffles closer, wraps her arms around both of them. They stand there, breathing the same air, tangled up in each other for so long they forget all about Krennic.


End file.
